On The Devil's Path
by NessaSimone
Summary: Aimee is a genuinely good person, she was always on a path or righteousness, set forth by her adoptive parents to always be good and do good. However now that she's back in Charming and aware of what her Bio-Parents where... will she turn down a new road? Will she find love or will she find herself mixed up in something much darker? (Terrible summary I apologize, Will be mildly AU)
1. Chapter 1

I sat there on the bed in my cell holding one of the two pictures I had managed to hide from the guards. It was my favorite of the two; the small little girl was sitting on a swing, with her long golden blonde hair tied up in two pigtails. Her big hazel eyes staring into the camera that felt as if she was staring directly at me. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, the fact that I even had a part in creating her was a miracle on it's own.

Suzanne had told me her name; it was something sickly sweet which I should have assumed she would have named the kid. Aimee. What bothered me most about the entire thing is that, Suzanne hadn't even kept the child. The pictures she was sending me where all copies of the one, Aimee's adoptive parents had sent Sue. Which I was impressed she was letting me be apart of it regardless of how fucked up the situation was.

I mean; I cheated on Luann with the old Lady of a President from another chapter of the brotherhood. I was lucky she was still alive let alone the baby. I knew the guy, Pete was not a guy who liked his things being shared and used by others. The thought of him ever finding out about Aimee terrified me, which is why I was sitting here waiting for Clay to show up. Waiting to make a deal with the devil.

* * *

"Otto, why am I here? I don't believe we were supposed to visit for another few weeks." He said his tone flat and uninterested.

The man was good at showing little to no emotional connection to anything that wouldn't hop on his lap and show him a good time. However I guess with a mug like that there really wasn't much complaining the guy could do when it did happen. Grinning smugly I nodded, "Yea well considering all the shit I've been doing to save your ass on the inside I figured asking for a favor wouldn't kill you." I spat at the man.

"A favor? Keeping Luann in line and happy wasn't a favor enough?" He questioned smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

"See I thought you would say that but considering Gemma. I don't really see that as you doing me a favor so much as Gemma doing me the favor. Speaking of which I need this to stay between us; keep Gemma in the dark." I told him as he sighed sitting up.

"Must be good, fine I'll hear you out. If… I like it, and only if I do… maybe I'll help you." He snorted as he stared at me unimpressed.

"Considering the six years they just tagged on for something I did for you no questions asked… I think you will do this for me regardless of liking it or not." I explained to him smirking to myself.

"What is it?" He asked as I sat there staring at him. "Get on with it, I have better things to do, than sit here." He snapped at me.

"I need you to find someone for me, find them and watch over them… keep them safe." I told him as I moved back in the seat looking around the room for anything to look at besides Clay's face.

"I'll bite, who is it?" He asked, "Who am I finding and keeping safe all the while not telling Gemma about any of it?" He asked me as I fished out the picture of Aimee from her college graduation. It was the second picture I had kept. It was taken maybe two or three years ago, most recent one I had managed to keep.

Her hair was in some sort of braid hanging over her shoulder, she wore some sort of knee length dress, dark blue on the bottom with some lighter blue top. She was matching since everything she wore on her wrists, and neck even her shoes where either shade of blue. She wore a necklace that was two angel wings; a necklace I knew was Sue's. Almost all of the old ladies had similar necklaces. How Aimee had it was beyond me.

I watched as Clay sat there looking over the picture; "Does Luann know you have some side chick?" He chuckled, "I mean your taste is clearly great this girl has a nice rack." He said as I slammed my fists on the table startling him.

"She's my daughter." I snarled.

"You have a kid? When the hell was Luann—" I cut him off.

"Before I was incarcerated I hooked up with Suzanne from SAMFREZ… I don't know how she pulled off being pregnant around Pete but that's our kid… no one knows… and the girl is living with some rich family out in Long Beach."

He arched his brow, "Yea I don't imagine Sue would still be around if Pete knew. Kid sure he loves kids but that woman oooh no. Alright, look if I hear anything I'll watch out for her but I ain't making no trips out to Long Beach to baby sit." He told me.

"She isn't in Long Beach. She's a bright kid, she went to nursing college and got her residency in Charming… you'll be seeing her and I just wanna know she's gonna be safe… but you keep her away from the club… treat her like you would any of the active members kids… but you keep her away." I told him.

"Fine, deal… but I am not going against Pete if he finds her, I'll hide her best I can but I ain't killing a brother for some bastard kid, don't matter how nice of a face she has… the Club's livelihood comes first." He told me as he got up, moving to leaving the room. "And don't worry; I won't tell Gemma… last thing I need is her and Luann marching down here trying to kill you when I still need you and your connections."

* * *

 **Aimee's Point of View**

The room was cool, much cooler than it was yesterday which is saying something. The entire past two months I'd been here it was always one of three temperatures in this diner. Scorching hot, freezing cold and half decent. I felt as if Ricco wasn't sure how to work the thermostat, however he was the owner and I needed this job too much to complain… out loud.

Ricco was an interesting man; he was this tall large Portuguese man. He and Marco worked in the kitchen. From what I had gathered they where related some how, his wife was supposed to be the manager of the storefront. However the woman was never here, I don't actually think in the two months I've been working here have I even met the woman. I was pretty sure her name was Carmen but I was honestly not even sure, and at this point I was afraid to ask.

I was working today with two older ladies, Gladys who had to have been in her late sixties however honestly didn't look a day over fifty and acted like she was still in her mid twenties. She was great, reminded me a lot of my grand mother. Always giving me this worldly advice and trying to point me in the right direction.

I was lucky that my mom and dad where always doing that when I was growing up. Sure in high school I drank and did pot every now and then but didn't everyone dabble in that sort of stuff? It wasn't like I was actively pursuing a criminal path or anything. The worst I ever did was stolen from a store when I was sixteen and my friends and I where all like that. Pretty positive I did it to fit in anyway; I didn't miss those days.

Being apart of the 'popular' crowd, sometimes I think I did it just to impress my parents. They had told me about my biological parents that year too, I always knew I was adopted they told me that at a young age. However when they told me my biological parents where involved in some criminal biker circuit… I almost think I did everything to show them I wasn't like them.

I was always dressing so preppy, acting so perfect. All just to show my parents I wasn't going to be and wasn't like my biological parents. Which looking back now was so stupid, do don't inherit criminal tendencies. I mean I do enjoy dressing the way I do; it makes me feel pretty and confident. Yet it still always made me feel like I had to put on this show, this - this persona just to impress people. Thank god once I entered college I started being myself.

Margret was also here but she was one of those older women who just kept to herself unless she had something to gossip about and I usually had no idea what she was talking about anyway. So she usually didn't talk to me, which honestly didn't bother me. I enjoyed being around Gladys much more anyway, that woman was a character. Snapping out of my daze I made my way over to the counter to ring in my orders.

"I need still need an order of chocolate chip pancakes and two orders of eggs over easy with a side of hash browns." I shouted to the cooks before walking back to the counter.

"Hard to believe you're going to be a nurse some day." Gladys told me as she nudged me with her hip, "Good to know you wont be here forever, still shocked you picked Charming over a place closer to home for your residency."

Smiling I nodded at her; "Well it was this or Seattle, this was a lot closer to home." I smiled at her, "Trouble just walked in." I heard Margret say as she wondered over to the counter grabbing her orders.

"Whose section?" Gladys asked her. "Newbie's." She stated before walking away.

"Trouble?" I asked her, "Charming is the home of a Biker's club, Son's of Anarchy… trouble sitting in booth three… is the Vice President of the club… just be nice… don't say anything that'll draw you attention." She advised me as I walked over to the window grabbing my three orders making my way to the family's table.

"And here you are, two number fours and a kids pancakes… was there anything else I could get for you?" I asked them politely.

They all shook their heads at me before diving into their meals as I had begun to turn my back on them. Moving out here to start my career in nursing was a huge step for me, being a part time waitress was most defiantly not something I had in mind. There were probably a million other things I would rather be doing than, walking around on my feet in this ridiculous get up for nine hours.

Walking towards booth three where the supposed gang leader was sitting I pulled my note pad out of my apron getting ready to write down his order. "Hey there; my names Aimee I'll be serving you today. Could I get you anything to drink to start?" I asked him quickly studying the man as he clearly was doing the same thing to me.

He was blonde, much like I was. He had these baby blues that almost seemed to clash with this rough leathery exterior of him but then again. I was no one to judge a book; it just simply wasn't how I was raised. Still did it but… that's just how people are. "Sure, how about a coffee and whatever you would recommend eating." He smirked at me.

"Whatever I recommend?" I asked him. "Yea, why not." He suggested.

"How do you know I have good taste?" I asked him as he sized me up again. "Well… I don't but I always get the same thing when I come here… never seen you around before so, now's the time to switch it up I guess."

Nodding I arched my brow, "I guess that makes some sort of sense." I told him as I put my note pad and pen back into my apron readying to walk back to the counter when I felt a handgrip my wrist.

Whipping my head back I looked over at the biker in the booth. "Aimee was it right?" He asked me letting go of my wrist after he had rubbed it gently a few times. I suppose to make up for gripping it like he had. "Yea?" I questioned.

"You're not from around her are you?" He asked me.

"What gave it away?" I asked him sarcastically.

He just chuckled, "Besides the fact I've never seen you, and I know everything that happens here." I just shook my head; "I'm sure you do."

Once I was back at the counter I walked to the window; "Can I get one of the specials with French Toast?" I smirked, as the cooks just called back the order.

"He ordered the Steak and Eggs with French Toast?" Gladys asked me as I just nodded; "Guess all that riding around built up quite the appetite." I grinned.

"You be careful sweetheart, those boys aren't people you mess with." She told me as she walked her order back to her table.

"Aimee?" I heard a cool deep voice growl from behind me.

Turning around to face the guy I smiled; "Booth three, how can I help you?" I asked him.

"You can call me Jax." He told me, "That's great, your order isn't ready yet." I told him as he dropped his head chuckling.

"Sit with me when you bring it over." He ordered me, which caused me to laugh. "I'm working." I told him.

"Hey Ricco, this ones taking a break." He called out to the owner, as he nodded to the biker. Looking back to Jax I shook my head; "Seriously?" I commented.

"See you in five?" He smirked walking away; I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I knew I wanted nothing to do with the guy but it was nice to see that I still interested people. "Here you go Aimee and be careful." The one cook offered as he put the plates on the counter top. Taking them from him I smiled; "I'll be fine." I told him, I managed to catch him whispering _'That's what the last one said.'_

"Here you are, Steak and Eggs with a side of French Toast." I grinned placing it in front of him. "Take a seat." He smirked.

"Are you always this demanding of women?" I asked him as I took a seat across from him only for him to push the French toast in front of me.

He chuckled softly; "No, not usually but is there really a problem with getting to know the new girl in town?" He questioned, I just shrugged; "No I suppose not."

"So what brings you to Charming?" He pressed.

"What brings me here? Well I guess my placement, this is where I'm doing residency for nursing… two years here and I'm done my program. Hopefully."

"Nursing?" He asked. "Yea; want to follow in my mom's footsteps. Hopefully become a registered nurse, something commendable I suppose." I explained.

"Why what do you do here, Jax?" I asked leaning back in the booth.

"I—" He paused. "Work in a repair shop, I'm a mechanic." He smirked.

Shaking my head, already knowing exactly what he does considering everyone here had already warned me about all of the gangs in the area and to not get involved. Hard to not get involved when the guy forced me to sit here and eat with him. "That so? Take it you're a Motorcycle enthusiast?" I asked him.

He nodded since his mouth was full which only made me chuckle; "Yea, my mom told me that my biological parents we're both really into riding. She said they were apart of some huge club, but wouldn't tell me much more than that. I just assumed that means it's not something I'm supposed to be near." I confessed to him as I stared out the window.

"I was going to ask where you got that necklace from." He finally said jerking my attention away from the man that was outside sitting on a bike staring directly at me.

"This? Yea apparently when they adopted me, my biological mother told them to give it to me on my sixteenth birthday. Trinket that I'll probably never get explained the meaning of."

I turned my attention back to the man outside. He had no expression on his face and his eyes where hidden behind sunglasses. However he was definitely staring right at me, he had to be. "You said you know everything that goes on in this town right?" I asked him hearing him confirm that to me with his mouth full.

"So than you know everyone here?" I asked again turning back to him.

"Already in hot water?" He asked me. "No I just thought maybe you knew who that was." I said turning my attention back to the man, who was of course no longer there. "Never mind."

"So; you were adopted, want to be a nurse… what else is there to know about you?" He asked.

I looked over to see Ricco standing there pissed off, "That's for me to know, and you to find out now isn't it? Drilling me on things rather than learning them casually isn't exactly a great way to get to know a person."

"True, so what are you doing later?" He asked me as I shrugged, "Studying." I told him as I began to walk back towards the counter. "Such a good girl, when are you off?" He asked.

I turned around shaking my head, "Five."

"I'll pick you up, show you around my town." He told me as I shook my head sighing, "Enjoy your meal Jax." I commented before looking over at Ricco, "You can't even be mad you told him I could sit down with him." I sassed as he laughed.

"You're still coming in tomorrow morning right?" He asked me as I nodded, "Good, I need to give you, your own keys to the place and show you how to open properly."

"Great." I smiled excitedly at him, besides the fact that I was on convicted criminals radar… I had to admit I was pretty excited about being out here on my own. I just hoped this was a good decision not a bad one… choosing Charming over something more local to my parents. Guess only time will tell really.


	2. Farewell

**Hey guys!**

 **I hate to say this because of how loyal and amazing you have all been but there has been a very tragic happening within my family and personal life. I have tried to continue all my fictions but; I am just having a seriously hard time coping with what happened...**

 **I may later on come back but that's hard to tell at this point. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me this far... love you all and happy readings guys!**

 **Vanessa**


End file.
